D'un vert, promesse d'une mort certaine
by Romana in the Void
Summary: Blanc et noir. Une bataille dont dépend le futur du monde sorcier. Il est prêt à tout pour la Lumière. Sauf de prononcer ce sort, ce sort d'un vert éclatant, ce sort qui a détruit leur vie...


_Bonjour ou bonsoir (bonne nuit ?) à toi chers lecteur. Voici un petit one-shot sur la bataille entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald que j'ai écrit suite à la demande d'une amie qui voulait que j'écrive quelque chose sur un couple d'Harry Potter. Je lui dédicace donc (voilà que j'ai des rêves de grandeur).  
_

_Sur ce : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**D'un vert, promesse d'une mort certaine…**

Un sortilège vert et tout serait terminé. La mort, la tristesse, le désespoir planant sur leur monde… La peur surtout, cette peur qui parcourait leurs veines et qui paralysait leurs sens.

Un vert poison, un vert destruction, un vert brillant d'une haine viscérale.

Il se battait pour sa vie, pour la Lumière. Pour Lui…

Mais comment ce sort pourrait-il passer la barrière de ses lèvres ?

Car c'est un sort de mort, un sort incompatible avec le bonheur, l'amour, qu'ils ont vécu, il y avait si longtemps.

Lançant une myriade de traits rouges et multicolores, il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette d'if.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse ! C'était pour le plus grand bien…

L'autre avait disparu depuis longtemps - il devait s'en convaincre - et avait laissé place à un monstre de noirceur.

Il était mort - mort, mort. Mort ! - et c'était de son devoir d'annihiler la terreur qu'il faisait planer sur le monde magique.

Oui son devoir…

Et la bataille continua de plus belle ; if contre sureau, vert poison contre parades et couleurs d'arc-en-ciel.

Car il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues, durant lesquelles s'affrontaient deux volontés implacables, deux pouvoirs d'une incroyable puissance…

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait reculé d'un pas. Ils avaient étudié ensemble, connaissaient chaque feinte, chaque astuce, de l'adversaire.

Pourtant, lorsque l'if vainquit le sureau, le temps s'arrêta dans un sursaut.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'autre était revenu. Derrière l'ennemi, derrière le puissant mage noir, l'autre le regardait, un ''Merci'' dans les yeux.

L'homme baissa sa baguette, il avait compris qu'il ne l'avait vaincu que parce que l'autre, son ancien aimé, l'avait voulu.

C'était loin d'être une victoire pour lui, pour le mage blanc qu'il avait dû devenir. Encore une fois c'était une défaite. C'était leur dernier combat et il l'avait perdu. Sauf que personne ne lui tendrait la main pour l'aider à se relever, personne ne l'embrasserait en lui disant que c'était leur victoire à tous deux. Car aujourd'hui, il l'avait tué.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il fasse un geste pour la rattraper. Car cela aurait suffit à le faire tomber à terre, et cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Et le temps reprit son court.

La Lumière avait vaincu, la vie reprendrait ses droits, il fallait laisser faire le temps.

Le temps, paraissait-il, refermait toutes les blessures. C'est ce qu'on disait, et le sorcier espérait de tout cœur que cela soit vrai.

Il s'approcha du corps sans vie, ôta délicatement la baguette de sureau de la main encore chaude et se détourna.

L'autre pouvait désormais reposer en paix.

C'était à cause de cette baguette et de son pouvoir que l'autre avait disparu mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la détruire. Tant de possibilités…

Ignorant le pincement de peur qu'il éprouvait, il brisa sa propre baquette et la posa auprès du mort.

Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle puissance. Il avait vu ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer et ne se laisserait pas tenter. Il s'en savait capable.

Après tout, aucun sort couleur poison n'a passé ses lèvres. Et jamais aucun ne les passera.

* * *

_ Pour ceux qui étudient minutieusement les livres, oui je suis au courant que Grindelwald n'est pas censé être mort et qu'il est censé avoir manipulé Dumbledore. Pour le second je préfère penser qu'il a changé et aimait Dumbledore (ben oui, Albus ne serait pas tombé amoureux au point d'y penser encore des années plus tard si cela n'avait pas été le cas) et pour le premier mon OS ne serait pas pareil si Albus ne l'avait pas cru mort, après je parle de sa main encore chaude rien ne dit qu'il est réellement mort.  
Des avis ? __J'espère que cela vous a plu._


End file.
